


Tour Thoughts

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Little Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan and phil can't sleep one night while on tour, so they occupy themselves with blowjobs and dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Thoughts

It was midnight and Dan couldn’t sleep. The tour, meeting new people almost everyday, having to constantly exert energy in public everywhere he went was all so exhausting, yet, he couldn’t sleep. Here he was, living something that was just a concept made up randomly after they decided to write a book. His 18 year old self would have never thought that he would have made it this far. Hell, he would have never thought that he would have made it at all. But here he was, laying on a bed with Phil’s arms wrapped snuggly around his stomach. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he feels Phil shift slightly.

“Can’t sleep either?” Phil asks, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Dan’s hair. Dan hums a yes and turns over. They’re looking into each other’s eyes and even in the dark, Dan could see the pools of blue, yellow, and green in Phil’s eyes, and he just wants to get lost in them forever. He leans up and kisses Phil on the lips, moving lazily and softly. He feels Phil’s lips curve up slightly into a smile as he kisses back, his hands moving up and down Dan’s torso as smoothly as he could without making Dan uncomfortable.

Not removing his lips from Phil’s, Dan changes their position, rolling Phil onto his back slightly while climbing on top of his. Their lips were connecting and reconnecting, Dan’s hips sliding against Phil’s in an off-beat rhythm, both of their minds becoming cloudy with pure want and the need to breathe.

“I love you,” Dan mumbles against Phil’s lips and he repeats a mantra of “I love you’s” when Phil starts kissing his neck. Phil smiles when he hears Dan whine quietly and moves his hips a little faster in attempt to feel some sort of friction. He was getting harder the longer they kept this up. Phil switches positions, now with Dan on the bottom and him on the top. His kisses travel lower and away from his neck, pausing when he gets to Dan’s chest. He starts sucking right above Dan’s nipple, making sure to leave a mark because he knows Dan likes to admire his love bites in the mirror the day after. He could feel Dan’s heartbeat under his lips, beating fast and Phil can’t believe that he managed to get so lucky.

Dan’s hips start to buck up as he feels Phil’s lips over his chest. Phil starts licking over Dan’s nipple, making Dan jolt with every little, teasing kitten lick that Phil gives him. Phil’s hand starts to massage Dan’s length and Dan whimpers loudly then quickly quieting down, suddenly aware that they were in a hotel room with other people around the thin walls. Phil felt so warm and his hands always knew what to do and Dan could feel himself melting into the bed, just wanting to live and breathe Phil. Dan also wanted to taste Phil, so they change positions once more, Dan not hesitating to pull off Phil’s boxers.

A sharp gasp leaves Phil’s mouth as Dan wraps his lips around the tip of Phil’s cock. He starts licking lightly around Phil’s slit, copying Phil’s teasing moves from when he was marking his chest. Dan starts moving down Phil’s length, embracing every little jolt and twitch that he manages to get from Phil. Phil’s fingers grasp Dan’s hair, his muscles working to not buck into Dan’s mouth. He swears that every time Dan gives him a blowjob, it feels like the first time. Dan bobs his head, his hand moving to cover the parts that he could not reach.

“Fuck my mouth,” he pulls off before he whispers, reattaching his lips onto Phil’s cock, moaning every time Phil bucked into his mouth.

“Close,” Phil bites his lip, his eyes becoming heavy and his breathing speeding up. Dan sucks faster and Phil barely has time to warn Dan again before spilling into Dan’s mouth. Dan’s name and swears tumble out of Phil’s mouth as Phil pushes to work himself through his orgasm. Dan starts grinding against the bed, the feeling becoming overwhelming to him. Usually he would feel pathetic for choosing this way to come, but at this moment, he couldn’t give a fuck because Phil is still breathing heavily and oh fuck, Phil’s voice is husky, quiet, and deep and he’s dirty talking Dan.

“Look at you so desperate to come, Dan. I don’t even have to touch you. My words can make you come alone. You like the feeling of the bed underneath you, slut? Are you going to come in your boxers?” Phil speaks softly, his eyes starting to close as Dan’s noises become louder. Dan’s hips move faster and he lets go, his head resting on Phil’s stomach. As Dan calms down, Phil is already asleep. He removes his ruined boxers and moves off of Phil, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He stares at him for a bit before feeling tired himself.

“I love you,” Dan whispers as he drifts off to sleep, forgetting about where they would need to be in a few hours.


End file.
